


死亡只是结束而已&一次胜利 （HP AU）

by Asinarc



Series: AU系列 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Had great times, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 两则故事相互关联 不是好结局 糖都是刀





	死亡只是结束而已&一次胜利 （HP AU）

**《死亡只是结束而已》**

 

他能感觉到他脖子后面的汗毛都立起来：也许是因为冷。风呼啸着在禁林的树杈中穿行，撞到他脸上，把他的头发都推掇到耳后。但他感觉不到冷，他浑身都在发颤，紧咬着牙关抑制住牙齿的上下碰撞，必须要用力一点才能握紧魔杖和另一只手里的那件东西。

也许是因为紧张，也有可能是因为兴奋。Thomas也许太兴奋了，他魔杖前端发出的微弱白光此时像是焰火一样炸得他眼前发花。他过了一会儿才意识到那是真正的焰火，从他身后的霍格沃茨城堡里点燃的，把半个天空照得亮如白昼。

Thomas几乎是哆哆嗦嗦地闭上眼。

复活石被他紧紧捏在手心里。他手心出着汗，有一点打滑。他闭着眼睛把复活石在手里转了三下。

悉悉索索的声音有可能是一只野兔，或者是一直都在的风。等到他睁开眼睛的时候才发现自己屏住了呼吸，Newt站在不远处，略微蹙着眉。他正对着Thomas笑，但看上去有点难过。

Thomas没想过会真的成功，尤其当一切都只是一个传说的时候。他没有机会去演练，类似于假如真的成功的时候自己首先应该是痛哭尖叫还是埋怨还是抱住对方亲吻。

他不知所措地盯着对方。

直到Newt先开口。

“你真的是主角啊。”Newt说，“我就知道。”

他声音里透着几不可查的得意，就像是以前他们常开的那个有关“他们终将胜利”的玩笑。于是Thomas大声笑起来。

“对。”Thomas说，“我们赢了。”

悲伤猝不胜防地一拳打在他的胃部，痛苦来得猛烈又突然，有一瞬间他不能呼吸。他费了很大力气才挣脱出来，急促地汲取氧气。Newt靠近了一些，Thomas试图去用指尖碰他的手。

“我们赢了。”Thomas的声音因为哽咽和喘息断断续续，“我们失去了很多人。”他脑子里想着Chuck和Alby，又想起了Gally。“……你。”他最后说，“你回来了。”

Newt的手指终于缠上他的指尖，他握住他的手，又覆上他的手腕。和鬼魂不一样，鬼魂的触碰像是被浸在冰水里，逼人清醒地意识到那是一个不属于世间的存在；和活生生的Newt更不一样，那个Newt的温度滚烫，像是直直照射在身上的夏日阳光。

这个Newt没有任何触感，没有重量，像是一段凝固的记忆。

“复活石不会把死去的人带回来。”Newt平静地说，就好像他只是在某个课后向Thomas解释一个简单的疑问。

Thomas蓦地生起气来。

那阵悲伤猝然间化成能点着的愤怒，他控制不住地大声怒吼：“那你为什么要选择死？你为什么要让我逃出去？你为什么要让我看着你死？你总是被人说不够像个格兰芬多，所以就带着你愚蠢的英雄主义挑了个被人铭记的方式吗？”他急促地呼吸着，长长出了一口气，双手抱住头。他此时头痛欲裂。

他再抬起头，Newt的手放在他的头上，但Thomas并没有任何感觉。他们之间只有一臂的距离，Thomas这回清晰地看到了Newt眼睛里的情绪。一个死去的人也会痛苦吗？Thomas毫无头绪。

Newt的手掌覆盖在他的额头上，就像以前Thomas看书太久了他为他按摩时的动作一样，只不过这一次他没法得到任何放松。

“你会留下来吗？”Thomas问。他原本不报任何希望，又忍不住悄悄打了个激灵，期翼扑扇着翅膀从他胸口浮起来。

Newt只是看着他。

“我不能。”他苦涩地说，“我不再属于这个世界了。”

刚才的期望在Thomas的喉咙口炸成泡沫。当一切已经成为定局的时候，他就失去了任何能挽回的机会。“我不……”Thomas喃喃地说，他要说什么？我不知道？我不相信？还是我不接受？无论哪个都显而易见地没有意义。

他的目光没有焦距地掠过禁林里盘虬卧龙的树根，隐约能看到城堡的尖顶上的天文台。

“我们。”他茫然地说，“当时去给‘外面’寄信，凌晨三点从猫头鹰舍偷走了一只猫头鹰。”

猫头鹰被Newt塞了一个无声咒之后结束了尖叫，但束缚咒也不能完全阻止它的挣扎。Thomas的脸上和脖子上都留下了猫头鹰的爪痕，Newt的手也被啄了好几个豁口。等到Newt把误导的消息塞进它的羽毛里，在天文台放飞了它时，两个人都长出了一口气。夏日的凌晨三点天已经隐约蒙蒙发亮，夜空中的星星开始黯淡。Newt嬉笑着用拇指拭去Thomas脸上的血迹，把他拖进一个亲吻。

他们在敞天幕席下接吻，年轻得几乎以为万物永恒。

Newt的拇指摸上Thomas的颧骨，Thomas看到他的手指在疯狂地发抖。鬼魂，Thomas胡乱地想，一个鬼魂不应该发抖。

 _ **“死亡是另一个开始。”**_ Newt说，“你告诉我的。”

他在得知Alby的死讯后这样劝慰Newt。后来他们失去的人更多，越来越多，于是他们就不再需要劝慰了。

“它不是。”Thomas的手指抠进了自己的手臂，否则他就会忍不住去抓住对方，好像这样做他就能挽回一切，“……它不是。”他做深呼吸，每一次呼吸都因为颤抖而被阻断，他沙哑的声音几乎抽泣：“死亡就只是……它就只是死亡而已。”

Newt的手指梳过他的头发。

“我很抱歉。”Thomas说。

Newt对他微笑：“我也是。”他的声音轻软又柔和，带着一丝哽咽，“我很抱歉，我想和你一起 **庆祝胜利** 。”

Thomas手里的复活石终于从指间掉在地上，然后Newt的身影就像他悄无声息地消失了。他本不应该将脸埋进手掌里痛哭，事实上，他也的确没有。他眼旁的肌肉好像麻木了，让眼泪不受控制地淌出眼眶，仿佛随之消失的是一片灵魂或者一段记忆。

过了好像很久，他终于重新听到森林的声音。他听见风掠过叶子，他听见身后城堡里传来持续的似乎永不会停歇的尖叫大笑和欢呼声，还有烟花爆炸的声音。他抬起头被稍微刺痛了双眼，发现映亮天空的已经不是焰火了，而是晨曦。

太阳，太阳总是会升起来的。

 

END

 

 

* * *

**《一次胜利》**

 

Thomas被格兰芬多的同学高高地抛起来，又在摔倒地上之前接住。他在半空中挥动着手臂，无助地冲Newt比“救命”的手势。Newt正倚靠在火炉旁边的那一堆软垫中间，不关己事地大笑，隔空冲他挥舞着一瓶黄油啤酒表示致意。

“你是个阴险小人。”Thomas过了一会儿才回来，脚有些跛，头发和衣服都凌乱又皱皱巴巴地贴在身上。屋子里到处都是欢呼声和叫喊声，还有些不知道谁挑的古怪的庆祝音乐，他们不得不大声叫嚷才能让对方听见自己。

“我以为你很享受呢。”Newt欢快地说，递给他一瓶黄油啤酒。Thomas和Newt撞了撞瓶子，仰头大灌了一口，才结束佯作抱怨的嘟哝。

人群中突然传来一声尖叫。他们回头看过去，现在被抛起来的是Minho。对方正高高举着奖杯，发出无意义的兴奋的吼叫。

“你抓住金色飞贼的那个姿势太帅了。”Newt突然说，他对Thomas露齿一笑，吹了一个长长的口哨。

Thomas试图回一句俏皮话，可是紧张突然包裹住了他的喉咙，以至于他只能傻笑一声。在笑完了以后立刻觉得自己蠢毙了。

两个人之间的气氛骤然变得尴尬。Thomas睁大眼睛瞪着对方，他开始有些慌张，某种又温暖又炽烈的情绪顺着他的手臂攀上他的心脏。他看着Newt稍微偏开头，嘴唇微动地骂了句什么，又喝了一口啤酒。

Thomas知道自己总能毁了气氛，不管对方是他最好的朋友还是什么别的。在他感觉沮丧以前，Newt的脸靠过来，吻上了他的嘴唇。

Thomas没来得及做出反应，Newt就已经退开了。他仍然在看着Thomas微笑，其中夹杂着着不确定和视死如归。

Thomas小声叹了一口气，把他扯过来。他们复又亲吻在一起。Thomas听到几声模糊的起哄声和掌声，余光看到半个公共休息室的人都在善意却灼灼地盯着他们，好像他们正在收费展览。不过Thomas一点也不在意，他有些满意地听到Newt在他的嘴唇边泄露出微小又细碎的呻吟。

宇宙真是放心大胆地把这一刻交付于他。

 

END


End file.
